Vader
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: When Ben died he woke up in an alternate universe, aged 20 and married with a child on the way. He soon discovers that Qui-Gon is alive and that Obi-Wan died. However fate changes when he and his wife have to go with Anakin and Padme to Naboo


AN: I don't own Star Wars

And I am sooo sorry about the mix up in the chapters.. I was so sure that I put the Star Wars one here...

* * *

---Prologue---

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi groaned in pain as Darth Maul stabbed him through his stomach. He could hear his master, Qui-Gon yelling in the distance on the other side of the generators. His last thought was that he hoped Qui-Gon would make it out alive.

Old Ben Kenobi put down his light-sabre as Darth Vader struck him down without hesitation. He could hear Luke, yelling from where he was standing next to the ship. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the force. Little did he know that what he did now would change the fate of another world, and maybe his own.

* * *

---Chapter One---

Ben was lying down when he began to wake up, he could see light through his eyelids. He groaned in annoyance as he began to open his eyes, he slammed his eyes closed and covered his eyes with his arm. He heard giggling and snapped open his eyes immediately. He turned to the side to see a beautiful young woman looking at him. She tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed him on the forehead. He realized with a start that she was heavily pregnant and lying on her stomach, propped up by her arms. Before the shock hit in his naturally protective personality kicked in.

"You shouldn't be lying on the baby." He said immediately, the girl laughed again and rolled over, sitting up with difficulty. He sat up with ease and helped her up, he gasped in amazement at his hands. They looked so familiar, yet so different. The girl giggled again and stood up; she took his hand and led him towards a mirror. He gasped in shock and amazement when he saw himself, except it was himself when he was twenty-years old. He looked different though, his hair was cropped short and one of his ears had multiple piercings in it. He touched his face almost scared and was amazed when it didn't disappear. He turned to the girl and found himself searching through his memories, she was so familiar to him and he couldn't tell where he had seen her before. She stood up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You're here, finally." She murmured, pushing her hair behind her ears again. Ben saw obviously as a habit she must have fallen into over the years. Letting go of his hand, the woman half-waddled into what must be the living room. He followed her silently, he realized slowly that she must be hiding things from him, yet also waiting for him.

The woman looked up at him from where she sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and he sat down carefully.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, he died about ten years ago to help defeat Darth Maul. At the same time, we met for the first time. I knew who you were immediately, I loved immediately. Ben knew that, he also loved me. We were happy, but he knew nothing about his alternate past, present or future. We got married three years ago, knowing that one day Ben would disappear and Obi-Wan would take his place. I," she paused for a moment, "I love both of you, but I was always destined to be your wife." Obi-Wan, the Jedi, came back and he shook his head.

"I can't, attachment. It's forbidden." He said, not believing a word. She looked up at him in anger.

"Never say that Obi-Wan Kenobi. If attachment was truly forbidden, why would my family even exist?" she said, affronted. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously and Obi-Wan found himself relenting.

"But how, how did this happen?" he whispered, the girl looked at the ceiling.

"The force created me; I was made to be with you." He looked at her in confusion. "Anakin is the chosen one, but he needs me, us, to push him along. He's currently Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan learner. Actually, I think… today is the day that Senator Amidala lands." Obi-Wan gasped in shock at the revelation.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, but what is your name?" He finally stuttered out.

"Raena Shmi Vader." She said with a laugh, "Ironic that your last name in this world was Vader. But now I am who I am meant to be, Raena Shmi Kenobi. I'm a hidden Jedi, anti-Palpatine and your wife." Obi-Wan nodded slowly, she smiled softly before gently pressing her lips to his. He found himself smiling into the kiss as the force sung out around them.

Anakin Skywalker fidgeted as they ascended up towards where Padme would be. His master stole a look to the side before laughing.

"She will be happy to see you." He said with certainty.

"How can you be sure master? It has been ten years." Qui-Gon laughed in amusement and just ignored his nervous padawan as they got closer and closer to the office. The stepped out and were immediately accosted by a red blur.

"Yousa here! Wesa been waiting for yousa!" The smiling face of Jar-Jar Binks said as he hugged the two Jedi.

"Hello Jar-Jar, how are you?" Qui-Gon said with a smile, Anakin could see that seeing the friendly Gungan had brought back memories of his old Padawan for Qui-Gon's eyes had dimmed ever so slightly. Meanwhile the enthusiastic Gungan just kept chattering quickly as he pulled them closer towards the room Padme would be waiting in. Anakin smiled when he saw the beautiful senator, she hadn't left his mind in the entire ten years it had been since they first seperated.

"Ani?!" he was pulled out of his thoughts as Padme stepped closer to get a clear look at her. He smiled down at her. "You've grown so tall!" she exclaimed up at him.

"And you have grown more beautiful, for a senator." he said, his smile turned into a smirk as she laughed at him.

"You say that every time we see each other."

"You comment on my height everytime." He said whilst she just huffed.

"It's not my fault you don't stop growing. I wish you would just stop! Any taller and I won't be able to see your face!" Qui-Gon laughed at the womans dramatic exaggeration as she and Anakin smiled together. He honestly thought that they would be a good match, if Jedi could get married. He smiled as the younger pair continued their banter before sighing.

"So what is this we hear about assassination attempts Padme?"

Anakin and Qui-Gon sped back to Padme as they thought about the assassination attempt they luckily just thwarted. The assassin wasn't clear on it's speech and now they had no evidence except the bounty hunter in the armour and the dart which Dex had identified for him. Both knew that they needed to get Padme out of the country safely. The only way they saw possible was for Anakin to take her back to Naboo on a refugee ship. Unfortunately it was impossible for Qui-Gon to protect her this way because it would look too suspicious for two men and a woman to travel that way. Qui-Gon had faith in Anakin but he felt that he should go with the pair on the ship. The screen flickered at a familliar little green face appeared in the screen.

"Master Yoda!" Anakin exclaimed in surprise. Yoda nodded solemnly.

"Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker, the following apartment you must go to. Woman expecting child there is. Examine it please for abilities in Jedi arts."

Raena giggled as she leant into Obi-Wan's shoulder, the man was examining the baby to check how it was going when the doorbell rang. She looked up at him in confusion as he stood up to get the door. Despite the shock of their story Obi-Wan was adapting surprisingly fast to this alternate world and timeline. He opened the door and gaped at the pair of men in the doorway.

"Hello, My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Anakin, we were informed there was a pregnant woman in the house." Qui-Gon said politely, Obi-Wan nodded slowly and stepped aside to let the two men in.

"My wife Raena is through here."

"Thank you Mr..."

"Ob- Ben, Ben Vader." Obi-Wan said, Anakin looked at him weirdly as he stumbled through his own name. Qui-Gon shook his hand and sat down opposite the pregnant woman. He concentrated for a moment with his eyes closed.

"Anakin, what do you sense?" Qui-Gon said with his eyes closed. Anakin stepped forward and keeled in front of the almost scared teenager.

"I can sense, a strong force signature, but the mother's is blocking it slightly." He said, opening his eyes to look at the girl. She tucked a stray hair behind her ears as his eyes bore into hers before she looked away and towards her husband.

"Please don't take my baby." She whispered in fear, Obi-Wan stepped forward and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"You both have a strong feel of the force around you." Anakin said in confusion, he turned to look at Qui-Gon in confusion. "What do we do next master?" Obi-Wan sighed as he remembered the times his padawan had said those same words to him in his younger years.

"First I want to find out why you are hiding." Qui-Gon said with an edge of steel. Gripping his wife's hand Obi-Wan pulled her into him further. He wasn't going to trust his child and wife to a Jedi, no matter if he was his ex-master.

"We are hiding form the Trade Federation. My father had some unsatisfactory dealings with them and I want to keep my family safe." Raena said, Anakin studied her and she stared back at him with the same intensity. It was then that Obi-Wan realised that they had the same eyes.

"Shit." He swore under his breath.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D


End file.
